warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
House Coldshroud
House Coldshroud is a Loyalist Imperial Knight vassal-house of the Questor Mechanicus. The Scions of House Coldshroud are drawn from the Octad, the region around Gryphonne IV ruled over by that Forge World. As long as Gryphonne IV has existed, favoured families have given up their sons and daughters to the ranks of House Coldshroud, there being few higher honours. House Coldshroud is relentless in its service to the Legio Gryphonicus and fought at their side throughout the Great Crusade and into the Horus Heresy. During the Invasion of Paramar V, they faced overwhelming Traitor forces, ultimately covering the Titan Legion's retreat and paving the way for the retaking of the planet with the lives of their Scions. House History ]] Notable Campaigns *'Invasion of Paramar V (673.006.M31)' - House Coldshroud Knights assisted the Legio Gryphonicus in its battle with the Traitor Legio Fureans at the Paramar Nexus spaceport during the First Battle of Paramar. Though the Loyalists were driven from the world, the Legio Fureans took heavy casualties from the Loyalist defenders. * Battle of Beta-Garmon, "The Titandeath" (006-013.M31) - House Coldshroud took part in the long and savage Beta-Garmon campaign, which included hundreds of war zones across dozens of worlds. During this conflict, House Coldshroud provided Knight support to the Legio Gryphonicus. Even before the greater armies of the Warmaster Horus reached the star cluster, the battle lines had long since been drawn, and fighting had been going on for many Terran years. It was a cauldron of battle that would consume millions of lives before its end and see the demise of entire Titan Legions, earning this campaign the dire moniker of the "Titandeath." The Beta-Garmon Cluster, also known as the gateway to the throneworld of Terra, was the last hurdle that the Warmaster Horus' forces had to overcome before they reached the Imperium's capital world. Heavily fortified by the Loyalists, Beta-Garmon would become one of the greatest and bloodiest battles of the Horus Heresy, as well as one of the longest-lasting. *'Battle of Tallarn (010-011.M31)' - House Coldshroud Knights supported the Legio Gryphonicus Titans against the Iron Warriors' assault on the once-verdant world of Tallarn. Notable Knights * Falchion-LVI - The Cerastus Knight Lancer Falchion-LVI was manufactured on Gryphonne IV at the outbreak of the Horus Heresy, as part of that Forge World's efforts to bolster the Imperium's defence against the inexorable advance of the Warmaster Horus' hosts. Falchion-LVI was first deployed to Paramar V, where it stood firm against the furious charge of the massed Knights of House Perdaxia, and later served on Tallarn alongside the famous Legio Gryphonicus ''Warlord''-class Titan Iron Regent. Notable Personnel None listed in current Imperial records. House Appearance House Colours The colours of House Coldshroud are golden-yellow and mottled grey. This heraldry symbolises their vassal service to the Legio Gryphonicus. House Arms The arms of House Coldshroud are a griffon and a knight helmet facing each other within a cog of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus - The Horus Heresy: Titandeath'' (Specialty Game), pg. 93 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Three: Extermination'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pg. 160 *''White Dwarf'' 24 (August 2018), "Parade Ground - The God-Machines March," pg. 103 *''White Dwarf'' 30 (February 2019), "Vassal Knight Houses," pp. 130, 132-133 es:Casa Coldshroud Gallery Coldshroud-Acheron.jpg|A House Coldshroud Cerastus Knight-Acheron deployed during the Horus Heresy. File:Coldshroud-Castigator.jpg|A Cerastus Knight-Castigator of House Coldshroud deployed during the Horus Heresy. File:Coldshroud-Lancer.jpg|A House Coldshroud Cerastus Knight-Lancer deployed during the Horus Heresy. File:Coldshroud-Magaera.jpg|A House Coldshroud Questoris Knight Magaera deployed during the Horus Heresy. Category:H Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Imperium Category:Knight Houses Category:Imperial Knights Category:Walkers Category:Adeptus Mechanicus